


Everlasting

by beifonng



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beifonng/pseuds/beifonng
Summary: Toph Beifong was not the only child who resented living in a life of secrecy. Just like Master Yu and Xin Fu weren’t the only ones who sought out to find the kidnapped Beifong.
Relationships: sokka/reader
Kudos: 12





	Everlasting

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this for fun because there is a very limited selection for Sokka fanficton. However, criticism is always welcome! Also I wrote this as a Sokka x OC!Reader but don’t let that stop you from inserting yourself into the story! Ik right now it doesn’t seem like Sokka fanfiction but it will in the next couple of parts.

The only sounds heard in the alley were the quick footsteps and hushed giggling coming out of Kai’s mouth. A few of my own slipped between my lips and joined his, the sound bouncing off the cracked walls. “You know one day we’re going to be in a lot of trouble if we’re ever caught playing hooky,” he panted all the while glancing over his shoulder to make sure no other soul but us were occupying the narrow space. I laughed and the sound startled the small creatures scurrying under the setting sun. His disheveled demeanor was met with a lopsided grin, “Well even more reason for us to hurry back, once we get out the alleyway it's a clear shot to the house. If mother asks about our tardiness we’ll simply blame it on one of the sentinels.” 

A bemused smile erupted on his face, followed by the eminent sound of disapproval. “Now Aster, what would our parents say about what you do when they’re off creating the new world,” he tsked, shaking his head back and forth making his raven locks brush against his cheeks. His mocking tone went unnoticed as he mimicked our mothers signature lecture after catching us doing something that wasn’t quite proper in her eyes.

Even in the slumbering sunlight we paled in comparison. He took after our mother of course, having a milky complexion complimented with golden eyes. I, on the other hand, was born with browned caramel skin and a mane of soft brown curls with the eyes to match. Taking after my biological father who was killed in a Fire Nation raid. He was an earthbender and I followed in his footsteps, inheriting the haterade Firelord Ozai had for non firebenders. I was only three years old when it happened but nevertheless I still remember my father's hickory eyes, rich as the Earth's soil. Freckles littered his face mirroring the stars that invaded the night sky. After his passing my mother decided it was best for us to start anew but still wanted his presence to be a part of my life. That's why we left Yu Dao and moved to Gaoling, the inhabiting city of the southern part of the Earth Kingdom. There we met Daichi Akiyama, a noble man who was considered to be one of the most eligible bachelors in the city. He was humongous, towering over anyone. But it was all a facade seeing as the building sized man had the kindest sea green eyes and gave the best hugs that seemed to engulf you in a blanket of security. He and my mother eventually ended up falling in love and by the time I was five the house was now longer filled with one screaming child but two. A little brother, who surprisingly was born to the attunement of fire rather than talking after his boulder sized earthbender of a father. Because of this our identities were destined to be hidden from the world, our parents feared the levels people would reach in order to get leverage in the war.

I raised my chin, not daring to spare a glance towards him knowing my vision would be filled with a young teasing firebender. “I know exactly what they would say thank you very much, besides do not act like I dragged you against your will. You’re like a moth attracted and mesmerized by the beauty of light,” I exasperated dramatically faking a look of longing. “And who can blame you.” Now it was his turn to fill the alleyway with his thunderous laughter.”Don't flatter yourself,” he snickered, earning a playful shove on my end.

We continued to make our way through the alley, dimly lit from the lanterns placed upon the window’s edge of stores that were preparing to rise with the sun another day. As we turned onto the main road passing more stores and restaurants, a gruff voice sliced through our laughter, “Hey, get back here you two!” Kai was the first to freeze emitting a small yelp, eyes darting towards mine flashing with fear. Although he had the capability to unleash rash and immense power, he was never one for confrontation. I clenched my fist together in an attempt to smother the nerves that were beginning to crawl up my throat threatening to leak through my clamped lips. Plastering the nicest smile I could muster, I turned around to meet what I could only guess to be my demise. How did they catch up to us so fast? From my past experience, they weren’t the smartest bunch seeing as I've perfected my technique in escaping the building that reeked of boredom. Thoughts of unruly tourture and lecturing for leaving school were quickly expunged as my eyes laid upon the source of the voice.

Saphir walked towards us, the light behind him casted a long shadow, teal eyes narrowing to the point where we could only see one eye planted in the center of his head. He was the fortunate soul that was given the job to look after Kai and I. Often complaining how we caused the welcoming of grey hairs on his balding head. When my mother and Diachi were out of town having to deal with politics, he was there in their place to tuck me in every night listening to whatever could possibly be troubling a five year old and occasionally adding his input. He took me to my etiquette classes and everything in between. Blood or not, I’ve always considered him family.

I let out a nervous laugh and stared at the man who was now standing before my pale faced brother and I. “Why hello Saphir! Long time no see, did you do something new to your hair? It's very you.” His scowl once again engulfed his face. “This is no time for your games Aster. I’ve been worried sick! Where were you after school, the headmistress called saying you didn't report to class after lunch.” I threw my head back, eyes rolling skyward, catching a glimpse of the retreating colors that stained its canvas not so long ago. Of course that old rag would rat me out, she never liked me since the day I accidentally set off fireworks in the ladies restroom. In my defense the store owner shouldn't have left them unguarded. I was only doing my duties as a concerned citizen, who knows what maniac could have gotten their hands on them. 

“I’m sure her cataracts must be acting up again, seeing as I didnt step a foot off campus grounds,” I continued, giving him a shrug. From the corner of my eye I could see Kai’s mouth twitch, his face turning red failing miserably to keep in his laughter. With a short flick of my wrist I sent a small pebble to attack the back of his head. He jumped rubbing the target and sent an annoyed expression in my direction which was rewarded with a glare. “Young lady! That is no way to talk about your elders,” he exasperated and I could swear I could practically see steam coming out of his ears. “Even if the headmistress did make a mistake, why didn’t you wait for one of the sentinels to escort you home? Your parents have been waiting for your arrival so that we may attend dinner with one of your fathers associates.” 

The word associates grabbed my brother’s attention. “Details,” I said with a dismissive wave of my hand. Kai stepped forward capturing the man's  
gaze, “Who are we having dinner with?”

“It would appear we will be dining with the Beifongs tonight young Kai.” He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at me once again. “And don't think this conversation is over missy, I’m going to need to know all about today’s adventure if I’m going to help you lie to your mother about your whereabouts.” 

A smile bursted on my face as I ran forward to hug the slim man. Looking up to see my smile returned I spoke quickly, “Well while we were walking along the city's edge we found a small cave that was overrun with badgermoles.” His smile dropped knowing what was to come. “Don't tell me yo-” Not letting him finish his controversial thought, I pulled a baby badgermole out of my school bag. Kai squealed in delight rushing towards me attempting to take my precious baby out of my hands,”Oh don't you just love him Saphir! His name is Kunda!”

His head hung low, chin resting on his chest. I heard him whisper, “Spirits give me strength.” Taking a deep breath his head shot up and enforced the unjustifiable separation of the, I dare say upgrade, to the family. “Children, we must return the baby to his mother. She must be terribly worried.” We both protested, immediately listing the reasons why we should be able to keep a badgermole but we were silenced with a stern look. “Let us hurry as we are already horrifyingly late for dinner and you children still need to wash up.” Kai and I groaned leading Saphir in the direction we allegedly kidnapped Kunda.

By the time we reached the Beifong estate, the stars awoke from their slumber and were now dancing across the night sky. My school uniform long gone, replaced with a floor length dress. The fabric dyed in the darkest of greens. Without the gold embroidery that ran from my loose fitting sleeves up to the unbearable turtle neck, the surrounding darkness would have provided me with a veil. Allowing me to creep through the shadows wearing them like a second skin, in order to avoid attending this tedious dinner. My curls were in a respectful half up half down look, in order to honor and represent my mother's fire nation heritage. Or at least that's what she was babbling on about when she was painfully undoing the knots in my hair. Kai was in the best of spirits. The Beifongs' only daughter, Toph, had a strong bond with my brother. Often having sleepovers and creating havoc for poor Saphir. They both resented being forced to hide away from the world behind an army of sentinels. Both born to a life of secrecy. I knew the pair were perfectly capable of taking care of themselves, especially Toph. Or should I say the Blind Bandit. 

No other soul knew about her secret life besides my brother and I. And boy did she make sure it stayed that way. “If anyone and I mean anyone, found out about this. I’m coming for you two boneheads. You understand?” As she oh so politely threatened us, the jagged piece of earth she held was crushed in one swift movement. The dust overflowing in her small hands, leaking through her fingers. Her threats landed on deaf ears as my brother stood slack-jawed, completely mesmerized by her strength. I chuckled, “Okay Beifong we won’t squeal, but you’ve got to teach me how to do that.” Underneath her overgrown bangs laid a pensive expression, deciding if it was worth the trade or should she just crush us with a boulder and call it a night. After a droning silence she finally spoke, laying back against the tree hands behind her head. “You got yourself a deal Akiyama.”

From that night after seeing her enter the lonely estate under the midnight moon and discovering her double life; We were inseparable. Sneaking out to see the young girl toss around grown men like rag dolls. It was exciting. Eventually she too, was becoming my family.

Our parents relished our friendship, but as I grew they forced me to seperate myself from childish behavior. Seeing as I was becoming a young woman who was old enough to be involved in political and family affairs. Dinners droning on about Firelord this, Firelord that. The worst part being was I couldn’t add my two cents in the conversation unless I was being spoken to directly. So I spent most of my time making faces at Saphir from across the table. Trying to get him to break through his blank stare and crack a smile. It almost worked once until my mother threw a pointed look in my direction.

Daichi made a way to knock on the elaborate double doors that almost made up the entire wall. The Beifongs butler opened the door bowing deeply. “Honored Daichi Akiyama and family please do come in, the Beifongs are already seated.” My parents muttered quick thank yous and abandoned their coats at the door. Once seated dinner proceeded as usual. Gossip in politics and mentions of the avatar. However, even from where I was seated, I could sense a strain coming from the young Beifong. Her attitude stifled by her own thoughts. Only laughing when Kai stuck chopsticks up his mouth and proceeded to bark like a sea lion turtle. 

After dessert I asked to be excused dragging the two benders to the gardens, sitting on a large rock I propped myself in front of Toph. “Alright spill it Beifong something’s trouble you and don’t even try to deny it. You haven’t made at least one snarky comment on the dress my mother forced me to wear.” The young girl looked down towards the Earth, feeling the hard surface between her feet. The only thing in her life she was sure of. A cold breeze swept between the three of us, making a shiver run along my spine. Small chitters could be heard all around us along with the stream that rested near the edge of the estate. Behind her bangs I began to see a smirk grow on her face, “For once I'm speechless, it seemed like your mother wanted you to look like a bush with hair.” She laughed which resulted in Kai following suit. “I promise I’m perfectly fine Aster. See,” she threw her hands up and twirled. “Yea, we were actually thinking of having a sleepover. I was wondering if you could help us convince mother,” Kai said rather suspiciously. My eyes narrowed looking at the pair. “Alright weirdos, we have to go back inside before our parents finish dinner to ask them.” 

Fifteen minutes of debating with mother until she finally caved in and let my brother stay the night. I walked out of the dining room and into the hallway down to the farthest door. I knocked three times signaling to the pair that I was there. Kai quickly opened the door with Toph appearing behind him. “Well what did they say?” 

“Mission accomplished but you owe me your dessert for a week. Mom forced me to take over your chores for tomorrow,” I said crickling my nose. That boy may look like our mother but he did not inherit her tidiness. “Okay okay fair enough see you tomorrow,” he pushed me out the door and slammed it in my face. I stood there for a couple seconds before quickly sticking my tongue out at the door. “I saw that!” Toph exclaimed. When we departed from the Beifongs, the moon was at its peak. The whole world was asleep, only badger frogs croaked throughout the night.

I jerked awake after a loud crash was heard from the living room followed by sobs. I quickly threw my blankets off of me and ran towards my door and down the hall. There stood Diachi comforting my mother who was on her knees shaking. “What’s wrong?” I asked, appearing from the doorway. Saphir answered my question with sorry eyes, my parents busy comforting one another. “The Avatar has kidnapped Toph Beifong and your brother.”

“What are you talking about? Why would the Avatar need them! How did he even get to them the Beifongs have tight security all around the estate,” I exclaimed. Saphir shook his head, he was just as lost as I was.”Well why are we just sitting here we need to go find them!” My mother stood wiping away the tears that fell from her eyes, “That won't be necessary.The Beifongs already sent out two highly capable men to retrieve them.” I looked at her with disbelief, “We should be the ones out there. I can go and find them. I know those two better than anyone else.” My mother's head snapped towards me.” You shall do no such thing. I will not lose you as well.” “But I-” She raised her hand, silencing me. “You are not going. End of discussion.” And with that her and Diachi made their way towards their bedroom leaving me alone with Saphir in the candle lit room.

I felt nauseous grasping the door frame for support. What business does the Avatar have with Beifong and my brother? Saphir grabbed my hands and led me back to my room sitting us on my bed. “Child you must go find them if anyone can, it's you,” he spoke quickly. “But my mother-” “Your mother's concerns are valid but her own foolishness wont let her see that by forbidding you from going she is going to lose you both.” He stood up pulling a backpack from around my closet door, “I’ve packed everything you need in here. It should last you about two weeks or so. When you happen to run out this zipper here should have enough money to last you the rest of your trip.” He worked quickly, leaving my room to let me change from my nightgown to something more moveable. I looked at him rubbing my clammy hands on my dark pants, “Saphir thank you for doing this. I don't know how much trouble you're going to get into because of me but what I do know is I'm grateful to call you my family.” Tears welled in his eyes as he pulled me in for a quick hug. “You make me proud everyday. I’m sure your father would have been amazed at the young woman you turned out to be,” he sniffled. When he pulled away from me he opened my door slowly all the while sticking his head out making sure the coast was clear. With the raise of his hand he motioned for me to follow him, and we quietly made way to the front door. He helped me slip past the double security who my mother undoubtedly enforced so I wouldn't have a chance to escape. Once we were at the end of our estate near the woods, Sahpir grabbed me by the shoulders. “Now go out there and find me my boy. You're our only hope,” he said while planting a loving kiss on my forehead.

Nudging me forward, he began to stalk by towards the house. I watched him as he dragged his feet along the beat up trail. Turning back one last time he gave me a small wave and kept walking until he was completely immersed in darkness. Anger soon replaced the nerves. It bled through my skin poisoning the air around me. I will find the Avatar. I will find my family.


End file.
